


Апокалипсис для архангела

by Tykki



Category: Christian Bible, תנ"ך | Tanakh
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: Стихи 2010 года, после прочтения Агады и вообще всякого о ролях Микаэля.Со стихами я на вы :)





	Апокалипсис для архангела

А когда закончится бой,   
Он будет в грязи и крови,  
В грязи от наших грехов,   
В крови от наших потерь.  
  
Он отбросит пламенный меч,  
Погасший лишь миг назад.  
Нужды в мече теперь нет:  
Ведь эта сыграна роль.  
  
Он устало снимет доспех,  
Ладонью коснётся лица.  
И нимб померкнет почти  
Над тёмной его головой.  
  
Но потом поднимет он взор  
На Небо, где начался суд,  
И прах от битвы земной  
Падёт бессильно к ногам.  
  
Свет от крыльев его затмит  
Злорадство Полыни-звезды.  
В одеждах белых войдёт  
Он в зал, где будем все мы.  
  
И в тот час, когда сатана  
Припомнит нам всё наше зло,  
Он молвит про доброту,  
Про нашу силу любить.  
  
И мы будем знать, что, когда  
Потянет нас прочь, в пустоту,  
Он скажет: "Бог вас cпаси",  
И в жизнь направит наш путь.


End file.
